


A Hearty Reunion

by Bookworm1121



Series: Queliot One Shots [10]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alice Quinn is amazing, Also Todd is a Coldwater, Family Reunions, Fluff, In this house we don't hate Alice Quinn, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: With Eliot's return, Quentin and Eliot made little progress. Until someone from Quentin's family arrives, pushing them to speak about their feelings.





	A Hearty Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request From Tumblr: The Monster is gone, Eliot is back, and everyone is trying to breathe and collect their thoughts. Eliot hasn't confessed yet. Quentin does not know Eliot is in love with him. Nobody knows their epic love story. Enter either Teddy Coldwater-Waugh to fix things, or one of Q and Eliot's grandkids.

Eliot had returned two months ago to Fillory with Quentin. They both were searching for a way to lift Margo’s banishment. Quentin knew Eliot felt guilty for Margo’s banishment. Eliot blamed himself because Margo was banished so she could save him. So, because of this, Quentin and Eliot had little interactions. Quentin was unsure if Eliot purposely was avoiding him.

 

A part of Quentin knew he needed to move on from Eliot. He attempted to move on with Alice, but it felt wrong. He was using Alice so he could feel loved, and Alice deserved to be with someone who wanted to be with her for the right reasons. Telling Alice his reasonings were hard, but he told Alice the truth: he was in love with Eliot.

 

It was the first time he ever said the words aloud. After Eliot’s rejection, Quentin pushed the feeling down and locked it away. If he didn’t focus on the feeling, then it wouldn’t hurt. When he told Alice, he continued to ramble about everything. He told her about Arielle, Teddy, and Eliot’s rejection.

 

Quentin’s confession hurt a part of Alice, but another part of her was angry at Eliot. Quentin convinced her quickly not to say anything to Eliot. Eliot pretended the life never happened, so why did Alice need to be mad at Eliot for rejecting Quentin? Quentin left her on Earth, following Eliot to Fillory. She understood; she always understood.

 

However, they barely spent time together. Most of the times, like now, Quentin spent his days in the Fillorian gardens while Eliot locked himself in the library. Quentin wanted to help with Margo’s banishment, but he knew that looking at accident textbooks would do them little good. Instead, he tried talking to the people of Fillory, hearing legends that they know about previous kings and queens.

 

“You are Quentin Coldwater, correct?” a woman asked. Quentin turned to her, squinting slightly. She looked like she was in her forties, and she had a tint of red glow in her brown hair. Parts of her featured look familiar, but Quentin could barely recognize her.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“This is going to sound weird,” she said, “But I’m Julia Coldwater-Waugh. I think you are my great-great-grandfather.”

 

“No, that’s not…” Quentin trailed off, thinking about his life in Fillory. Margo prevented it from happening, right? She stopped them from ever going to the past, so it never happened, right?

 

“I’m named after your best friend,” she said, “Great-Granddaddy wanted at least one of the kids to be named from someone from your family. My son is named Eliot, but he hasn’t been home for a while. My brother is named William, and my father is named Nick.”

 

Quentin stared at her, shocked, “But Margo, she made it, so the timeline didn’t happen? We were told we never went back to Fillory.”

 

Julia leads Quentin to a bench, sitting next to him, “I know. That’s what we’ve been told for years now, but my son was eager to find you guys. He somehow mapped out the timeline and figured out that you guys should have been at Brakebills when he left. It was trouble sending him to Earth, but he managed somehow.”

 

“I don’t know anyone other than El named Eliot,” Quentin said, “I can ask El if he knew anyone.”

 

“Are you two together still?” Julia asked, with hope in her eyes, “My granddaddy always told stories about how in love you guys were.”

 

Quentin smiled, tightly, “We aren’t together. We haven’t been together since he died when we went to the past.”

 

Julia’s gaze softened, “Oh, I’m sorry. Eliot thought he would find you guys together being happy. I told him that you two didn’t get together until the quest, but he was motivated.”

 

“I’ll ask El if he knew anyone else by Eliot. Knowing his personality at Brakebills, he made the kid use his middle name.”

 

“His middle name is Todd if that helps.”

 

Quentin’s eyes widened, shocked again, “Todd?”

 

Julia nodded, “You know him? Is he safe?”

 

“Yeah, Todd’s fine, but if he knew he was related to us, why would he go after Margo.”

 

Julia stared at Quentin, lips pursed, “By ‘go after’ you mean…”

 

“He was obsessed with her. He went on this whole trip with her when El canceled last minute. I’m pretty sure they fucked.”

 

Julia covered her mouth, shocked, “Oh my Ember.”

 

“But he’s alive. I haven’t seen much of him, but he’s off somewhere. I’m pretty sure he’s called Eliot dad once or twice, but Eliot brushed it off because Todd like idolizes Eliot.”

 

Julia laughed, “He always did like hearing stories of him the most.”

 

Quentin smiled, “Come on, El is in the library. I want you to meet him.”

 

Julia nodded, “I have another son, Teddy, he’s getting married soon. If he has kids, he plans on naming one after you.”

 

“Well, I am going to have to meet him then.”

 

. . .

 

Quentin and Julia walked down the hallways. When they came to the library, Quentin pushed open the doors, “El, I have to tell you something.”

 

“Did you find something out about how to lift Bambi’s banishment,” Eliot said, turning the corner.

 

“No, but I have someone I want you to meet.”

 

“Quentin, I’m sorry, but we can’t be meeting new people at the moment,” Eliot said, obviously frustrated.

 

“El, please,” Quentin said, leading Julia to Eliot, “it’s important.”

 

Eliot rolled his eyes, turning to them, “Why are you introducing me to someone from Fillory?”

 

“I’m…uh…Julia…Julia Coldwater-Waugh.”

 

Eliot’s eyes widened, “What? That’s not possible.”

 

“El, it was real. Everything was real,” Quentin said, ignoring the ache in his chest. With the realization, their time spent was real, made Eliot’s rejection hurt even more.

 

“Well, shit.”

 

“Are you not happy to see me?” Julia asked, fiddling with her shirt, “I can go.”

 

“Julia, I’m under a lot of stress right now trying to bring former High King Margo back. I don’t think I can also put the time in with talking to a family I barely know.”

 

Julia looked down, feelings hurt. Her lip trembled, and she cleared her throat, “Of course. How foolish of me. Whenever you go back to Earth, tell my son to come home. Teddy is getting married, so he needs to be here.”

 

Julia turned, quickly, walking out of the library. She waited outside for Quentin, waiting for him to lead her back to the gardens. Quentin watched her leave, sighing, “Really?”

 

“I’m fixating on Margo coming back.”

 

“Yeah, but she came all this way to talk to us. El, the bloodline continued. Teddy and Arielle…they were real.”

 

“Quentin, I know this is big news for you, but we need to focus on bringing Margo back.”

 

“Todd is a Coldwater-Waugh,” Quentin blurted.

 

“What?”

 

“Todd, you know. The guy who is obsessed with Margo and idolizes you?”

 

“Todd is part of your bloodline. What the fuck.”

 

“I know, she wants me to go to Earth eventually and tell him to come home for his brother’s wedding. She also wants to talk him for trying to with Margo,” Quentin laughed.

 

Eliot bit his lip, in thought, “I’ll talk to her with you,” Eliot decided, “After all, she is family. I’m beginning to lose my perfect eyesight too because of all the reading I’m doing.”

 

Quentin smiled, “Come on then,” Quentin walked out of the room to see Julia. His gaze softened at her. She looked so sad and upset, and Quentin hated it, “El has agreed to spend the day with us.”

 

“Really?” she asked, joyfully, “That makes me so happy!”

 

“So, Julia,” Eliot said, walking out of the library, “tell us about yourself.”

 

. . .

 

After several hours, Julia had to leave. She hugged both of them, tightly, insisting for them to come to the wedding. During this time, they sent a bunny to the people still at Brakebills. Eliot and Quentin talked back to Quentin’s room, side-by-side.

 

“She’s amazing,” Eliot said, “She’s got the spunk Arielle had. Who knew it would pass down like three generations.”

 

Quentin laughed, “They kept our friends names in the family tree. Teddy’s Arielle had two boys named Penny and Nick. Nick had two girls named Fen and Julia, and Julia named her boys Eliot and Teddy.”

 

“Wow, I can’t believe it was real,” Eliot said, shocked, “I always thought it was just a fever dream.”

 

Quentin cast his eyes downward, biting his lip. After a year, Quentin pushed down the hurt from Eliot’s rejection. However, meeting Julia caused it to resurface. Because now knows what they had was real, but Eliot still didn’t want him.

 

“Q,” Eliot said, breaking Quentin from his self-destructive thoughts, “can we talk?”

 

“About what?” Quentin asked, opening his bedroom door.

 

“Us. I’ve wanted to talk for a while, but I’ve been so focused on Margo’s problem that I forgot my promise.”

 

“What promise?”

 

Eliot glanced around, nervously, “You might want to sit down. I’m going to need to sit down.”

 

Quentin nodded, sitting on his bed, crossed legged. Eliot said on edge, tapping his foot, nervously. Quentin sat, quietly, waiting for Eliot to speak, “When I was possessed, I was in this place called the Happy Place. To break through the possession, I needed to go back through all my worst memories. I didn’t expect my worst memory to be of you.”

 

“Me?” Quentin asked, hurt evident in his tone. Quentin looked down, swallowing loudly.

 

“No, not like that. It was when I rejected you when I broke your heart. I…I lied. I would choose you, Quentin. I got scared, and I ran from the fear.”

 

“You don’t regret us?” Quentin asked, quietly.

 

Eliot cupped Quentin’s cheek, gently, “No. I know it’s been over a year since I turned you down, but if you would allow me to have another chance, I am ready for that. I’m not going to run away again. I love you, Quentin Makepeace Coldwater, and I want to spend a life with you again.”

 

Quentin grinned, kissing Eliot, “I love you,” he said, looking at Eliot. Quentin kissed him again and again until their lips became swollen.

 

. . .

 

Quentin and Eliot lay in bed together, legs tangled together. Quentin traced shaped along Eliot’s chest, “El?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Letting you know now, when we tell the others about us, you might get a talk from Alice.”

 

Eliot laughed, “Why Alice?”

 

“While you were possessed, she kissed me, so we tried something. But that lasted like a week because I felt like I was lying. Then, I told her everything that happened between us.”

 

“And she’s mad that you want me over her?” Eliot asked, not following.

 

“No, she was pissed at you for rejecting me.”

 

“Well, fuck, that was unexpected.”

 

Quentin laughed, “You will probably also get a phone call from Nick once he finds out.”

 

Eliot groaned, “Nick knows too?”

 

“Yup, but in Nick’s defense, I go to him for my boy drama all the time.”

 

“What about Julia? Do I need to prepare for her?”

 

Quentin hummed, nodding, “Yeah. She doesn’t know about us, but she’ll still give you the best friend talk. I’m expecting one from Margo, except Margo is scary.”

 

Eliot laughed, “She is, isn’t she?”

 

Quentin sat up, looking at Eliot, “But it’s worth it. I hope they got the bunny and Todd will be here soon. He shouldn’t miss his brother’s wedding.”

 

“I can’t believe he’s fucking related to us.”

 

“I’m shocked too.”

 

Eliot pulled Quentin down again, holding Quentin close. They were happy, and Eliot wanted to keep it this way. He knew eventually they would have a quest to begin. But right now, with Quentin pressed beside him, Eliot finally felt happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nick is an OC I created when writing about Quentin's childhood. Now I will protect him with my whole heart.


End file.
